


Albert x Reader x Lancelot

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: The end-of-the-world crisis narrowly averted, the Captains of the White Dragons and the Levin Knights, respectively, sought some hard-earned rest and relaxation at the hot springs. You proved an eager and delightful addition to their little escape.
Relationships: Albert (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Albert (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Sharing is Caring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Kudos: 22





	Albert x Reader x Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

“Enjoying your visit to the Levin hot springs?” Albert teased, his hands groping your ass lecherously even as he thrust his dick inside you at a vigorous tempo. You were submerged to the waist in the steaming waters, your hands planted on the surrounding stone to brace yourself against the man’s overenthusiastic pounding.

You’d have given him an answer if your mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied. Lancelot knelt before you, the towel that had been tied at his waist now pooling around his knees. You could tell from the slight shaking of his legs and his hands’ firm grip on your shoulders that your lips and tongue were servicing his hard cock quite admirably. His bright-red cheeks were visible even through the clouds of swirling steam, his choked-back moans of pleasure barely audible over the noisy splashing of the water with Albert’s every thrust.

The Thunderswift Lord’s reputation for agility did indeed proceed him, but the speed at which he began hammering his hips against you still took you by surprise. You yelped as you were jolted forwards, one captain’s dick sliding further down your throat while the other’s ridiculously rapid thrusting made your legs go numb beneath you.

Through bleary eyes you saw the Lancelot toss his head back and groan, overcome with the blissful tightness of your mouth around him. As Albert maintained his breakneck pace you bobbed your head along Lancelot’s shaft, eager to feel the soothing warmth of his cum sliding down your throat.

They were panting now, chests heaving with exertion, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Caught between these two valiant Knight-Captains, you couldn’t say you minded the impromptu endurance contest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
